1. Field
The disclosure relates to the field of photo/video cameras for portable devices. More specifically, it relates to a mobile device system with a detachable camera and a method of use thereof, the system comprising a camera preferably having a body of flexible polymeric material and magnetic polymer material attached to a non-ferrous metal head which encapsulates the main components that interface with the mobile device.
2. Description of Related Art
For some time, video/photo cameras have been added to multifunctional portable devices such as computers, tablets and smartphones. Multifunctional devices are limited and offer little useful space in their physical body (packaging) for optical elements necessary for a photo camera. Accordingly, there is an increasing miniaturization process of these camera modules.
Moreover, nowadays, the smartphone cameras are increasingly evolving, adding new features and applications to improve the user experience in capturing images and recording several moments and situations of everyday life. So, it is noted that people are increasingly replacing the use of specific cameras by smartphone cameras, which are always available to users, and that enable sharing photos in an easier and faster manner through electronic means such as through wired and/or wireless networks (e.g., social networks).
Another trend is the use of “wearable cameras” and “action cameras”, which allow the user to record images (photos, videos) while in motion and in a hands-free manner.
It would be desirable to provide a system comprising a small detachable camera and that is part of a mobile device common in the everyday life of users (e.g., smartphones), which is always available. Being detachable, it is important that the camera also be wearable and is capable of being used in a hands-free manner.
It is known in the art that some patent documents relate to cameras or parts thereof which are detachable.
Patent document U.S. Pat. No. 8,639,106 entitled: “Magnetic Add-on Lenses with Alignment Ridge”, published on Jan. 28, 2014, proposes a camera system that includes a housing with an opening and an alignment feature surrounding the aperture to define an optical axis extending through the aperture. A camera module is mounted inside the housing and engages the alignment feature to align the camera module with the optical axis. The lens assembly that may have a moveable element is included in the camera module. A voice coil motor may support the moveable element of the lens assembly. A plurality of magnets is arranged on the camera module adjacent to the alignment feature to retain a detachable lens on the housing and engage the alignment feature to align the detachable lens with the optical axis. The plurality of magnets may be further arranged to minimize interference with the voice coil motor and the movement of the moveable element of the lens assembly. Unlike the solution proposed in document U.S. Pat. No. 8,639,106, according to the example embodiments disclosed herein, the camera itself (and not just the lens) is coupled/attached to the device body (e.g., a smartphone).
Patent document U.S. Pat. No. 4,855,814 entitled: “Video Camera Body and Detachable Lens Each Containing a Memory for Storing Signals Indicative of Spectral Characteristics”, published on Aug. 8, 1989, discloses an image pickup system, in which the application to the video camera whose photographic lens is interchangeable and in which the light coming through the photographic lens and the image pickup system is converted into electrical signals, the aforementioned photographic lens has memory means for storing the peculiar spectral characteristic of the lens and the spectral sensitivity characteristic of the image pickup system in the form of the total spectral characteristic, readout means for obtaining information representing the memorized total spectral characteristic in the memory means, and means for controlling the white balance in accordance with the readout information. Unlike the solution proposed in document U.S. Pat. No. 4,855,814, according to the example embodiments disclosed herein, the camera itself, and not just the lens is attached/fixed to the device body (e.g., a smartphone).
Patent document U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,990 entitled: “Detachable Unit Electronic Camera”, published on May 24, 1988, represents one of the earliest prior art for the concept of detachable cameras. The solution proposed in document U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,990 relates to an electronic camera, which may be used in one of several manners, including “electronic camera having the record/playback capability”, “devoted playback unit” or “video camera”. In such instance, a required minimum number of units can be selectively coupled together, affording a great convenience in use. Thus, capability and ease of operation of the picture monitor unit are enhanced. Therefore, the solution proposed in document U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,990 aims to provide an electronic camera that can be divided into three main detachable units, so they can be coupled together in combinations that allow four ways to use the camera. Unlike the solution proposed in document U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,990, the camera itself according to the example embodiments disclosed herein, is unique and its constituent parts are not a detachable unit.
Patent document U.S. Pat. No. 8,456,569 B2 entitled: “Camera Body And Imaging Unit Attachable To And Detachable From Camera Body, And Imaging Apparatus”, published on May 5, 2011, discloses a camera body having a recess being open to three directions, that is, a lower side, a front side and a lateral side and an imaging unit to be attached to and detached from the camera body, the camera body and the imaging unit being connectable to each other accurately and improved quality of manipulation of attaching and detaching when the imaging unit is detachably attached to the camera body, and to provide an imaging apparatus. Unlike the solution proposed in document U.S. Pat. No. 8,456,569, the detachable camera according to the example embodiments disclosed herein, operates independently, either coupled or uncoupled to the device (e.g., a smartphone).
The SmartCam device supplied by Samsung is designed to allow anyone to have a monitoring camera (e.g., for security, surveillance of babies, etc.) easily. This is a compact and wireless solution, but requires a power cord. The configuration of the SmartCam is simple, provided that the user has a router on their smartphone. The next step is to download the application to the user's smartphone or configure and access the SmartCam via any web browser. The whole installation can be done via an application or browser. The user passes the data to an account, for example a YOUTUBE account, and then, the device will load 30 seconds of images to the user's account whenever there is activation by movement. Although SmartCam operates independently from the main/controller device (smartphone/tablet) as also proposed in the example embodiments disclosed herein, it does not have fixing characteristics by magnetic attraction or reduced size and its plastic base is not flexible either, like the attributes of the example embodiments disclosed herein.
Another solution commercially known is the camera GoPro Hero 3, which is able to connect to tablets and smartphones (e.g., Android, iOS, Windows Phone) via a Wi-Fi network and a specific application (Application GoPro). This application allows the smartphone/tablet fully remote control of all camera functions (e.g.: remote viewing, taking pictures, recording video, settings, sharing content on social networks and others). However, the camera GoPro Hero 3 is not an integral part of the smartphone/tablet design (it is an accessory, unlike the example embodiments disclosed herein), it is not detachable and does not have a flexible magnetized body. Additionally, the GoPro Hero application does not allow a user to simultaneously watch videos from multiple cameras, which is possible according to the example embodiments disclosed herein.
The device commercially known as Sony QX100 is a camera that can be used independently or as an accessory coupled to a smartphone. Being a compact camera without a viewfinder, when used independently it is difficult to know where the camera lens is pointing. To solve this drawback, the camera QX100 can be connected to a smartphone via Wi-Fi, which allows one to view where the lens is pointing, remotely configure some functions and transfer photos from the camera to the smartphone. Besides the Wi-Fi connection for remote control, it is also possible to attach the camera directly to the smartphone, as if it were an additional optical unit of smartphone. However, unlike the example embodiments disclosed herein, the camera QX100 has no small dimensions and is not an integral part of the smartphone, but a complementary accessory. According to the example embodiments of the disclosure, the detachable camera is the main optical unit itself and fits to the design of the smartphone.
In accordance with the aforementioned, the solutions known in the prior art are particularly related to detachable lenses (not a complete camera which is detachable) or demountable cameras in multiple parts, and these parts do not function autonomously. In summary, the existing solutions do not disclose a camera that simultaneously meets at least the following features of being detachable, flexible, and magnetic and operating independently from the main device (e.g., a smartphone).